Nightmare Wrath System
The "Nighmare Wrath" Advanced Control System (aka Nightmare's Wrath, "The Devil's Control Device" or simply "Nightmare Wrath System") is a variant of the Zero Reaper System used by the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper, GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam and later other suits related to it in the Zero Era. It was later used by other mobile suits which use the "Zero Reaper System". It is a built by the by the Chimera company on behalf of Blue Logos as the latest stage of the Extended Program. When subjected to this system, the pilot is forced to undergo a process where they have to use 90% of there brain as the biological interface attempts to "unlock" the rest of the functions of the brain as an attempt to handle the needed work controlling the suit and being an active person at once. This system is highly dangerous interface system built as the perfect usage of Biological CPU leaving weaker subjects either going into shock and dying outright, prolonged mental damage or even cases of hallucinations when off the battlefield. This system links the user's mind to there mobile suit making a perfect link between the suit and the pilot in order to match the height awareness and reaction speed of a Coordinators or Seed Factor enhanced pilots in combat. Description & Characteristics Like the original system Nightmare's Wrath uses techno-organic Nantes to focused inwards to connect to the pilot's brain via the unique skull helmet attached to the suit to make the perfect Biological CPU. It sends small amounts of nanobots through the bloodstream when first activated that travels through the blood system until reaching the brain. Then it attaches onto the user's brain before sending small shocks and modifications effectually rewiring the brain over a 24 hour period to be more suitable to higher thinking and storage. The pilot is subjected to a period of pain when first encountering the cybernetic control over the suit as the nanobots attempt to work often times the pilots either expire during the processor having massive psychological damage. When the process is complete, the user contains a special connect to the suit and can commend it with a glance. After activated and when the pilot inside of suit itself, it grants the user an extremely improved speed and reflexes on thought as well as control at the once. This lets even basic pilots contend with SEED Factor users even as skilled as Kira Yamato in combat in mobile suit combat. System Features *'Nightmare Sense Control System' :This is the key usage of the system as it was made to counter Ace Pilots using the SEED Factor first discovered during the Cosmic Era. It allows the pilot to an interpretation with the main computer using their mind to mental command the suit from a distance. The pilot must have a line of sight to the suit to gain control of it. When using it the pilot gains a degree of control without needing to be inside the cockpit itself. The system is best used with a pilot when they are inside the cockpit acts as an extension of the users will be able to react to danger with a greater awareness then pilots using the SEED factor in combat. Though with the trait of the SEED factor using this system get near omnipotent senses of everything around them up to 40 yards around the suit itself. * Techno-organic Nantes :The system's secondary component has billions of tiny techno-organic robots along the haul of the suit. When supplied with energy those nanobots are able to react quickly repairing damage over a long period of time. They also react to the pilot's thoughts as they contain a near semi-intelligent link to the pilot giving them minor tactical advice in combat. History It was made during the earlier stages of the Second Alliance-PLANT War December, 69 during the later stages of Cosmic Era by the leading scientists of Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance officials. It was the final phase of their secret project to defeat to create an army of Biological CPU on the battlefield using a system that would make them far superior to the Coordinators. Most of the project and paperwork was nearly completely destroyed by the ZAFT Union's assault of the Heaven's Base where most of the testing had been done in order to create there super soldier army. The system was deemed too dangerous in its current stages and was held in the vault underneath the base itself before being taken by the ZAFT Union during the end of the War. Following many months of otherwise completely insane or expired test subjects, they came across two that survived the process. It was later acquired by the Chimera Arms Company and the project was later restored. It first deployed onto the battlefield was used during November 8th during the first year of the Zero Era used on the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper & GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam prototype suit in order to test the long-term effects of the system. Later on during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity in an attempt to save Ryujin Roma used the system in order to save Chinatsu Miyuki from being captured by the Chimera Company. As the result, he became the first Coordinator to be affected by the effects of the Nightmare Wrath System as it was intended to defeat them. It later resulted in his split personality disorder throughout the series. Notes & Trivia Category:Zero Era